In recent years, cosmetic sheets intended to for improvement of skin luster, moistness and whiteness, prevention of wrinkles, or the like have attracted attention in accordance with enhancement in the quality of life. As such a cosmetic sheet, a wrinkles-improving sheet formed by allowing a moisturizing agent or the like to adhere onto wood fiber-derived paper has been suggested (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The wrinkles-improving sheet is easy to break because its base is paper, and tends to be inferior in fitting feeling such as uncomfortable feeling in fitting because its adhesion onto the skin is not sufficient.
In contrast, as cosmetic materials for sheet packs or the like, use of natural raw materials derived from casein and silk has been considered. Also, in Non Patent Literature 1, a skin adhesive nano thin-film transfer sheet prepared by laminating chitosan and alginic acid alternately is described. The skin adhesive thin-film transfer sheet described in Non Patent Literature 1 can adhere onto the skin without any necessity of a pressure-sensitive adhesive or the like, relating to a nano thin-film transfer sheet intended to be used as a cosmetic sheet, a moisturizing sheet, a cosmetic aid adhesive sheet, and a cosmetic protective sheet prepared by retaining a cosmetic material or a cosmetic material ingredient.